


Bestemor

by TheSpasticFantastic



Series: A Tale of Two Cities [9]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpasticFantastic/pseuds/TheSpasticFantastic
Summary: Iduna lets Elsa and Alarik get some rest as she spends time with her newest granddaughter.
Series: A Tale of Two Cities [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815652
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Bestemor

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: IT FINALLY HAPPENED! I PULLED AHEAD OF @couragedontdesertme in our fic swap! Woohoo! Thank you @patricia-von-arundel for creating Alarik and Jenny. And thank you @fericita-s for beta-reading and going down the fluffy lane of Agnarr and Iduna as new parents and grandparents.

Iduna cradled Jenny against her chest as she paced back and forth in the small living room, rocking her gently. Poor Elsa had been up half the night trying to feed the baby and Alarik, no doubt, had been up with her. Once the six am feeding was complete, Iduna insisted they both go back to bed and she take over watching the five-day old infant.

“You both need a break.” She told them. Elsa had managed a barely coherent protest before sinking back into her bed and Alarik hadn’t actually managed a verbal response, only yawned and flopped against his pillow.

It was a pity that Agnarr hadn’t been able to take time off from his job to be here with them as well. It had been easier for him to pop by Anna and Kristoff’s when Neta had been born. He adored babies and was remarkably patient with them as they grew older and became fascinated with grabbing his prominent nose. When Elsa was born, at times it seemed that he was the only one who could calm her, placing her tiny ear directly against his chest so she could listen to his heart beat. 

He had always been so good and so attentive to her when she was a new mother. She couldn’t recall having to cook a meal or clean a room for the first year after Elsa was born. And although he made the most hilarious faces while doing it, he was always game when it was his turn to change a diaper. It was such a relief that both of her girls had wound up marrying men who seemed to be equally considerate.

It was hard to look away from her granddaughter’s tiny face. She was so perfect. So small. The Columbia University baby cap was still quite large on her and Iduna finally pulled it off and tossed it onto the couch so she could breathe in the sweet scent that all newborns had and Jenny had in spades wafting from her dark, wispy hair. The cap gone, Jenny let out an unhappy gurgle and began to squirm in her swaddling, loosening the wrap enough that one little arm jerked free. Iduna smiled and put her finger in Jenny’s tiny grasp. Jenny let out a short, soft cry.

“Oh, no fussing wee one.” She murmured and walked back to the sofa, laying Jenny down. “Mama and Papa need to sleep. _Bestemor_ is here.” She undid the loose swaddling and easily wrapped Jenny snuggly in the soft cloth. A ‘baby burrito’ as Agnarr had been fond of saying when their girls were still babies. She checked to ensure it wasn’t so tight that it would constrict Jenny’s breathing and then cuddled her close. Jenny struggled against the swaddling for a moment and let out an indignant whine.

“Shhhh. Shhhh. Shhhh.” Iduna held Jenny’s head close and tried to recreate the sound of the mother’s heartbeat in the womb. She had yet to come across a newborn for whom the trick didn’t calm within a minute or so. Sure enough, Jenny’s scrunched eyes opened wide in recognition of the familiar pulsing sound, then closed as she settled against Iduna’s chest.

Iduna continued to rock and pace and coo while nuzzling and marveling at the sight of her eldest daughter’s first child. She felt a pang, recalling how her own mother had only met Elsa after two weeks, her flight from Norway having been booked based on the baby’s original due date. But Elsa had been so eager to meet the world she had come a bit early. And her mother had never gotten to meet Anna, passing away from an unexpected heart attack when Elsa was only a year old.

She sighed. Family was everything. She could tell that Jenny was in a deep sleep, her face slack and her warm weight heavily slumped against Iduna’s chest. Safe, now, to stop the reassuring “Shhhh” that had lulled the baby back to sleep. Thinking of her mother, she began the familiar children’s tune that had been sung to her during her childhood in Norway.

_“Bæ bæ lille lam, Har du noe ull?”_


End file.
